Love and That Other Stuff
by immortalangel08
Summary: What happens when two people who were once in a passionate relationship meet to figure out what went wrong? Buffy and Spike are about to figure that out. All Human


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this series

Authors Note: Please review and I hope everyone likes. Thanks to Jake who helped me out when writing this.

"Hello Buffy," Spike told her, standing up and giving a hug to the women who he has barely spoken to in four months.

"Hey Spike," Buffy replied hugging him back, breathing in the smell of tobacco and leather that she was used to on him.

"I've missed you pet."

"I've missed you too. Not seeing you every day is weird…"

"After seeing each other every day and fucking each other's brains out," Spike said cutting her off, smiling as she looked down, embarrassed as passerby's in the park glanced over at them.

"Not exactly how I was gonna word it but yes."

"So are we going to talk about why you decided to break up with me?"

"Don't blame it all on me, we both started pulling away Spike," she said to him, looking him in his eyes knowing it was a pointless argument. He knew her too well to buy that.

"We both know it was all you Buffy. We were prefect together. We loved each other and the sex was amazing. What more could you want?"

"Love and sex was never the problem for us Spike," Buffy took a deep breath knowing he was reflecting on the sex part of what she said. She also needed a moment before saying the next part, knowing it would cause an explosion from him. "It was the functional relationship part we couldn't make work."

"What do you mean 'it was the functional relationship part we couldn't work out'?" he asked her, fighting from yelling at her since they were in a public forum. "We were great together, you even said it."

"I said the love and sex was great between us. The sex was amazing and after a few months of being 'together' yes we had fallen in love which neither one of us had a problem admitting but it ended there."

"Bollocks! It did not end there."

She wore a determined look on her face knowing she was going to prove him wrong, "Neither of us made an effort to see each other, unless it was to have sex, so we basically only saw each other around our respected living spaces."

"I would see you at The Bronze all the time, luv," he pointed out, knowing it was a lame attempt to argue with since they both knew why he would always go.

"Please, you only went there for two reasons: One, you love the onion flower and their buffalo wings, and two, because you would go to watch me dance in which we would leave together in a tangle of limbs."

"Or we would just go at it right there, luv," Spike added huskily. His leer combined with his tone sending a rush of arousal to Buffy's core.

"Don't tell me you forget, darling, all the times we were too aroused to make it back to yours or mine, we would go to the alley. How 'bout when you would get me all hot or bothered while dancing and I would drag you to the bathroom, balcony, or a very dark corner."

She couldn't help to smile at the memories he evoked and before she could stop herself she was saying, "If I remember correctly I dragged you to the dark corner after we heard people in the bathroom and didn't even want to wait to go up to the balcony. But that proves my point that we can't do the normal relationship together, which is something we each need."

"Bollocks that we need normal. We aren't normal, Buffy. We have a fire and passion inside that can't be contained by some 'normal' person. We balance each other."

"Spike, neither of us made the effort to take it further, why would we work it out now?"

"Because of the moments we shared by ourselves…"

"Spike, yes the sex was amazing but…"

"Hey, I wasn't quite done talking yet," Spike told her after she cut him off, cutting her off in the process. Buffy just pursed her lips in understanding realizing that is was something that he had to say. "Now as I was saying, I wasn't referring to the sex. I'm talking about the little moments we shared that no one knows about since basically all of our friends knew about the sex that was going on."

"To be fair about that Spike, some of our friends had walked in on some of the action," she spoke up about some of their more embarrassing moments that they shared when the group decided to make their way over to Buffy's and got an eyeful of the pair.

"Yes I do remember that luv, I also remember how red your cheeks were at being seen in that matter. But, my point is that we had shared moments that were just ours: getting ready together and the glances you would give me when I would walk into the room. The way it felt to just hold you after a long day. The way you would be there whenever something would happen."

"Spike that was nothing really, I was happy to be there."

" You're kidding right, it was more than nothing. You were there for me when I wouldn't let anyone else near me."

"Spike, your mom had just died. I couldn't blame you for not wanting anyone near you."

"Buffy, you were there for me more than anyone else when my mom killed herself."

"To be fair, Gunn called me. He said I was the only one who could calm you down."

"You're the only one who won't take any of my crap. You know how to knock sense into me when no one else will. When everyone was saying how sorry they were that she was gone and that heaven was a better place if she was unhappy, you told me the truth. That she was a crappy mother who treated me like shit and that I was better off without her. You apologized like crazy a couple days after that but you were right. You never sugar coated it."

"You would have done the same thing for me," Buffy told him meeting his eyes.'

"In a heartbeat. God help me Buffy I still love you."

"I love you too, Spike, but four months later after ending it where are we? It's not like we have changed or grown as people."

"Buffy, four long months later and I realized you're still the person I want to be with me from now on, until however long that lasts. Whether that is a few days, months, or years from now, I want you. Now it's your turn, what do you want?" he asked watching the tears form in her eyes.

"I don't know," she answered him in a voice so faint he could barely hear her.

"Don't lie Buffy, you do know so just tell me what you want!" Spike yelled at her standing up, gaining some of the attention out of a few passerby's in the park.

"Fine, damn you!" Buffy yelled at him, startling some of the people in the park as she stood up hitting his chest a few times, "I want you okay. I've missed you and you're right, I hate normal! Riley in uninteresting and whenever I have attempted to make things interesting he says I'm being a distraction, that it isn't proper behavior, or that it is immature to play rock, paper, scissors in public. Also, the sex is boring beyond reason, and even when he's doing anything sweet all I think about is you."

Spike grabbed Buffy kissing her breathless and she gladly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her and standing on her tip-toes.


End file.
